Cameron Mathison
Cameron Arthur Mathison (born August 25, 1969) is a Canadian actor and television host, perhaps best known for his role as Ryan Lavern on All My Children, a role he played from 1997 to 2002, and from 2003 to 2011 when after 40 years on the air, the series was cancelled on ABC. Early Life and Career Cameron Arthur Mathison was born on August 25, 1969 in Sarnia, Ontario, Canada. Cameron is the youngest of two children; he has an older brother Scott. At an early age, he was diagnosed with Perthes Disease and spent nearly four years with braces on his legs. Cameron attended Thornlea Secondary School in Thornhill, Ontario and McGill University in Montreal, Quebec. He graduated in 1993 with a bachelor's Degree in Civil Engineering. After graduating from McGill, Mathison began working as a model and started acting in commercials in Canada, the U.S. and Europe. This led to taking acting classes and the beginning of his acting career in Toronto. Mathison made his feature film debut in 54. He followed up this appearance with a leading role in the Canadian independent movie Washed Up. Around this time, December 1997, he was hired to play the role of Ryan Lavern on All My Children filming his first scenes on December 15. Mathison first appeared on-screen in the January 12, 1998 episode. Mathison won the Soap Opera Digest Award for Outstanding Male Newcomer in 1999 and earned Daytime Emmy Award nominations for Outstanding Supporting Actor in 2002 and 2005. In 2000, Mathison was named People magazines as on of America's 100 most eligible bachelors. On July 27, 2002, Mathison married model Vanessa Marie Arevalo. Mathison began expanding his career outside of acting. He worked as host for I Wanna Be a Soap Star, Instant Beauty Pageant, and as a correspondent for Extra. As he continued acting All My Children (AMC), he also became engaged with the host and correspondent areas of television. Mathison was a contestant on season 5 of ABC's Dancing with the Stars in September 2007. After being eliminated just one week shy of the semifinals, he appeared as a guest on Good Morning America (GMA) and it was during the time that his relationship as a correspondent began to form. Mathison was worked on many events for GMA. The Oscars; Grammys; Golden Globes; American Music Awards; MTV Movie Awards; MTV Video Music Awards and the Country Music Awards. Mathison also hosts the GMA Live Halloween specials as well as other live events. Mathison signed with GMA in January 2009 as a regular correspondent. He regularly reports on GMA on the entertainment, lifestyle, fitness and extreme outdoor segments he is involved in. After AMC went off the air, Mathison continued as host and correspondent for GMA, Entertainment Tonight (ET), the Emmy Nominated series Ultimate Proposal and others. He is currently hosting the Renovation Reality Show Games of Homes (a parody of the title Game of Thrones). Mathison also acts in both comedic and dramatic roles. He has appeared in: Castle, Desperate Housewives, Hot in Cleveland, Drop Dead Diva, The Exes and others. He has also starred in over eight independent and television movies in the past three years. Shows Hosted *''I Wanna Be a Soap Star'' *''Instant Beauty Pageant'' *''Your Place or Mine?'' *''Game of Homes'' *''Clash of the Grandmas'' Show Appeared *''Dancing with the Stars'' *''Celebrity Name Game'' Links His Official Website His Official Twitter Page Category:Hosts Category:Contestants Category:People Category:1969 Births